Head in the clouds pt 2
by GayforKurt
Summary: Ten years after leaving Lima, Kurt has found fame and fortune. Life should have been great, but what is success without love – or a reasonable facsimile? A Kurtofsky story set in the not too distant future.


Head in the clouds - 2

By GayforKurt

Summary: Ten years after leaving Lima, Kurt has found fame and fortune. Life should have been great, but what is success without love – or a reasonable facsimile? A Kurtofsky story set in the not too distant future.

A/N: OMG, you people are the greatest! Thank you so much for the reviews and massive wave of alerts for this story. It's such a good feeling to know so many have added this to their favorites lists/alerts. I will certainly do my best to update as soon as I can.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. If I did there would be more boys kissing boys and definitely no bullying!

CHAPTER TWO

Kurt Hummel walked out of his spacious office and stopped by his assistant, Vivian's desk. "What time is your friend getting here?"

Vivian double-checked her huge appointment book and also her Blackberry. Super-efficient as she was, Viv kept all important information pertaining to their clients in two locations at all times.

"She said she'd be able to make it for four o'clock. Has something come up?" She didn't remember him saying he had anything else on the cards but sometimes their clients didn't always stick to their own schedule and would just demand Kurt's time and attention willy-nilly.

"No, no, I just wanted to know if I had time for a quick stop in at the salon. Maybe a super-fast facial will pick me up," Kurt sighed, running a perfectly manicured hand through his thick hair.

"Well, it's almost lunch time and we have no one coming between then and four. You can have a salad and then have time for the facial, maybe even a quick mani, too." Vivian knew how these little luxuries relaxed her boss, who was a bit of a prima donna, though he was a doll, too.

Vivian was more than happy to be working for Kurt. When she had first come to work for him all those years ago, she had been secretly in awe of his beauty and talent. She had also been nervous and wary of his sharp tongue but when she realized that he hid a sensitive nature and huge heart behind that diva persona, she warmed to him. She would go to the ends of the earth for Kurt, though she didn't let him know this because it would only embarrass him.

She felt that Kurt showed that diva face to the world to hide a loneliness that not many people knew about. She oftentimes wished he could find the perfect man, one made just for him, but she knew that life and the world didn't work like that. What was it her mom used to say? 'You have to kiss a lot of frogs before you find your prince.' Boy, did she know about kissing frogs. Her mom, Marian, was a romantic, always falling in love and idolizing the poor man. Then when she discovered his feet of clay, she would drop him without hesitation and move on to the next unsuspecting fellow. She was constantly on Vivian's case to get her boyfriend to propose.

Vivian sometimes thought maybe her mom would have fit perfectly into the wedding planning side of this operation. She certainly had the personality for it, but she didn't see Kurt having the patience to explain that yes, this was so-and-so's third wedding and yes, she wanted to wear white, again. Or, god forbid, having her mom plan same-sex weddings. Her mom might be a romantic but she was still definitely 'old school'. The old 'marriage was made for one man-one woman' school.

Anyway, Viv was quite happy to have Kurt to herself, at least until some fine hunk of a superman came in and swept him off his elegant size eleven feet!

KDKDKDKDKDKDKD

David Karofsky gave the cab driver the address for the wedding planner's office. He sat back and enjoyed the antics of all the vehicles dashing about on a typical Manhattan afternoon in November. The weather had remained fine and he relaxed into the seat, thinking about Pat and meeting her fiancé later.

Jeremy Hallandsby came from what was called 'old money'. His family had several estates here in the US and at least two abroad – one in Europe and one in the Bahamas. Dave had done some checking around, it wasn't difficult in this computer age, and found out that Jeremy ('Jem' to family and old friends) had been married in his early twenties. The marriage had lasted a decade and a half before his wife died of cancer. He seemed a solid, intelligent man with simple tastes and an equally simple lifestyle. One would never think to look at him that his net worth was nearly a quarter of a billion dollars, mostly in property and, of course, stocks and bonds.

As the old folks would have put it, Patricia had done well for herself. Dave could not care less about all that; he simply wanted to know that his sister would be happy and that Jeremy would treat her well. He planned to ask her in a quiet aside about pre-nuptial agreements; as in, was she going to sign one.

At precisely 3:50 p.m., Dave's cab pulled up in front of another high-rise building; he paid the cabbie and got out, not moving from the curb until the cab had driven away. He looked up at the stylish, yet discreet signage that had only the initials 'KHE' in an old-style cursive font, and below that were the words in plain script – simple / elegant / rich. Eyeing the stylishness of the building's facade, Dave had no doubt but that the words were true.

Patricia was waiting for him in the foyer and as Dave hurried up to her, she rose, smiled and hugged him. A man was standing beside her but Dave didn't turn to him until he had released her. Jeremy Hallandsby moved forward, hand outstretched a warm smile on his face. David relaxed immediately.

Calling upon his own not inconsiderable charm, Dave shook Jeremy's hand warmly, declaring it a pleasure to meet Jeremy, too. Patricia smiled up at the tall, silver-haired man, resting her hand on his arm as she told them that Kurt's assistant, Vivian, had said Kurt was running a little late.

"Vivian said we could come right up. Remember I told you we had been roommates in college? I'm looking forward to you both finally meeting her. Let's go, shall we?"

They moved towards the bank of elevators lining one wall of the ultra-chic vestibule and just as the doors to their car opened, a voice called out to them, frantic: "Could you hold that, please?"

Dave, who had been the last to step into the lift, pressed the 'stay-open' button, waiting politely for the other person to rush up to them.

"Thank you, I'm running a bit late!" Kurt's breathless explanation was accompanied by a little chuckle at his own tardiness. "Thank you."

As Kurt looked over his shoulder at the other occupants in the car, his eyes widened and collided with a pair of equally shocked green orbs.

"Oh my god, Dave? Dave Karofsky?" Kurt gazed dazedly at the boy, no definitely man now, whom he had last seen at the end of their junior year at McKinley High.

"Kurt, what are you doing here?" Dave couldn't believe he was seeing the same boy – because Kurt looked exactly the same except for maybe a little thinner around the face – that he had hoped never to run into. He closed his eyes tightly for a second and then looked at Kurt who was still staring at him.

"Dave, who is this?" Patricia had put a hand on Dave's arm to ground him because her brother looked as if he had seen a ghost.

"Uhm, Pat, Jeremy, this is Kurt Hummel. We used to go to the same high school," Dave muttered, once again feeling like that clumsy, sweaty jock who had taken out his rage and confusion on an undeserving Kurt. Kurt, who had never done anything but be himself, out and proud, fierce and fabulous.

"You are Kurt Hummel? We're supposed to be meeting with you! I'm Patricia Soonlee, Vivian's friend from college?" She looked at Kurt's impossibly youthful face and noticed that he looked stunned, more so than just because he had seen someone from his old high school here in Manhattan. Hmmm, she would just have to pry that story out of Dave later. "And this is my fiancé, Jeremy Hallandsby."

At Jeremy's name, Kurt appeared to snap out of whatever zone he had gone into and drew a professional mask smoothly onto his face. His smile, however polite and charming, didn't quite dispel the air of unease that had come over him as Pat was speaking.

"Mr. Hallandsby, a pleasure." Kurt's low musical voice, always a little breathy, had warmed up a bit. He turned his beautiful eyes on Pat and looked at her curiously. "I didn't know Karof-er, Dave had a sister."

It was a statement but it came out as a question and Dave hurried to fill him in. "Uh, Pat had moved away by the time I hit high school. You wouldn't have met her."

Kurt nodded and smiled then turned back to the elevator doors just as they opened. They stepped out onto the penthouse floor and they all swept past the receptionist's desk. Kurt nodded to the smartly dressed young man seated before a bank of phones and computer screens and ushered his clients into his well-appointed office.

Vivian rose to greet Patricia, a huge smile on her face. The two had not seen each other in a few years, not since their most recent reunion, and they hugged and babbled at each other for a couple of minutes. When Kurt's delicate little cough intruded on the women's chatter, Viv and Pat turned towards the others.

"Will you come this way?" Kurt turned and entered his inner sanctum. The office was everything that supported his company's slogan – simple, elegant and rich. Apart from a wide desk planted before a huge plate glass window, there was a cozy sitting area. Well, cozy is relative, given that the huge office was larger than most people's family room. There was a love seat, two armchairs and a straight-backed chair that looked as if it had been acquired in a British estate sale. The predominant color scheme was deep, rich wine red alleviated by touches of jewel bright blues and greens and the occasional splash of cream. There was a coffee table in a rich, dark wood, as well as two matching end tables. All in all, the effect was stunning, the perfect backdrop for Kurt's own pale magnificence.

Dave felt as if he wasn't getting enough air, though the office was quite cool. He blamed Kurt for the feeling; Dave had always felt like he would expire in a puddle whenever he was around this amazing man. Kurt's body was displayed to perfection in a beautifully tailored navy blue suit he wore without a shirt, modesty preserved with a fabulous paisley ascot that picked up the grey-blue-green color of his eyes.

As he tried not to stare at Kurt, Dave suddenly realized that nobody else had ever made him react this way: he wanted to stay and he wanted to run. Were it not for Pat, he would have turned around, got back into that elevator and headed back out into the world where he could gulp in great lungfuls of air. He was so not prepared to have Kurt back in his life again!

While Vivian enquired as to whether anyone needed refreshments then provided water from a carafe for Jeremy and Patricia, Kurt and David stared surreptitiously at each other. They were both trying so hard but, really, the tension was becoming unbearable. It was Patricia's turn to clear her throat; Kurt startled a bit and then flushed. Dave almost groaned because Kurt blushing was one of his secret triggers. Many a night he had imagined how far down that blush would go, all the while pulling on his pathetic prick, rubbing out an unsatisfying orgasm.

Dave crossed his legs and stared down at his tightly clasped hands. Jeremy, for his part, wondered at the quite remarkable tension between the two younger men, imagining that there was an air of unresolved business hanging over their heads.

Kurt turned to Patricia and Jeremy, his smile brittle on his soft pink lips. "So, Patricia, Jeremy, when do you hope to have the wedding?" and they were off.

TBC


End file.
